1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to windshield wiper assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to a windshield wiper assembly having a coupler with features that positively lock the coupler to the attachment portion of a windshield wiper arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional windshield wiper assemblies known in the related art include some type of wiper blade assembly mounted to an arm which, in turn, is mounted adjacent to a surface to be wiped, such as a windshield. Some type of coupler assembly is typically employed to mount the wiper blade to the arm. The wiper arm is pivotally driven to impart reciprocal motion to the wiper blade assembly across the windshield. A rubber wiping element is supported by the blade assembly and contacts the windshield across the surface to be wiped. The wiper blade is commonly either of the “tournament” or “beam blade” type. Both types of wiper assemblies commonly known in the related art typically incorporate one or more metal strips that act to reinforce the wiper element and facilitate wiping contact by the element across what is typically a curved glass surface. In this context, the wiper arm delivers a downward force to the blade assembly that is distributed thereacross, pressing the blade assembly into contact with the surface to be wiped.
Windshield wiper assemblies are not meant to last forever and ultimately, the wiper blades wear out. Accordingly, wiper blades are designed to be replaced. While each type of windshield wiper assembly mentioned above has worked for its intended purpose, some of the devices used to interconnect the wiper blade to the wiper arm can be confusing to operate. Thus, the public is often frustrated when attempting to replace worn out wiper blades and must enlist the help of an after-market parts supplier or automotive technician for assistance with installing the replacement blade. This can require added time and cost to the process of replacing the worn out wiper blade.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a windshield wiper assembly having a coupler that positively mounts the wiper blade to the wiper arm and that is intuitive and easy to operate such that it is unlikely to require the user to seek assistance in replacing a worn out wiper blade.